


1000 Things I'd Like To Say.

by Cotton_Candy_Apple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Candy_Apple/pseuds/Cotton_Candy_Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh yes, Kanaya had many things she'd like to say to Rose. She'd like to say she was irritating, baffling, rude, confusing, off-putting... but above all she'd like to say she was interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first posted fanfiction! The first chapters kind of short, but they'll get longer, this one is just to introduce rose and Kanaya's current dynamic.

  
Kanaya did not understand. She did not understand why this Rose girl was being so... so difficult! She's only been absolutely kind to her, even blatantly told her she'd found her attractive and yet Rose had taken every measure she could to engage in a passive aggressive show down with her.

  
She's only just started her job at the café Kanaya worked at and yet she's made sure to get to know Kanaya's regulars more than she did, had their drinks ready before they came in, and asked them about their kids, or significant others. She immediately mastered Kanaya's signature touch of creating a flower in the foam of the coffee, where as Kanaya made a simple Daisy, Rose... would make a rose.  


Kanaya wouldn't of considered these things a challenge toward her had it not been for Rose's condescending smirk she'd send Kanaya's way Everytime one of her usuals left the counter satisfied, or someone complimented her on the complicatedly crisp lines of the rose petals in their drink. It irritated Kanaya to no end.

  
"Kanaya we need more hazelnut flavored creamer for tomorrow, it's Mrs. Richard's favorite and the next shipment doesn't come in until Monday, be a dear and pick some up on your way in tomorrow?" Rose spoke sweetly, giving Kanaya a smirk. "I would, however I won't be here tomorrow. I have classes, so you'll have to pick it up yourself if you don't want to disappoint sweet old Mrs. Richard." Kanaya replied, smiling sweetly.

  
Rose's smirk faltered slightly, but she conceded and jotted a note down for herself on her arm. ".... you take classes?" She asked. Kanaya nodded hesitantly. "At a trade school for clothing design...." she spoke, whiping down he counter. "That explains your designer look then." Rose spoke, giving her (admittedly more on the extravagant side) skirt a pointed glance. "Well I quite prefer making my own style over...." she looked Rose's black and skull patterned sundress over. "Walmart's selection..."

  
Rose nodded, a small smirk on her face. She took her apron off and hung it behind the counter, walking toward the entrance. She stopped in the doorway, looking back at Kanaya with a sly, yet seemingly... interested gaze. "It's from Target." And with that she left, leaving behind a seething and slightly confused Kanaya behind.

  
Oh yes, Kanaya had many things she'd like to say to Rose. She'd like to say she was irritating, baffling, rude, confusing, off-putting... but above all she'd like to say she was interesting.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT (PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT)

Hello! This is a quick announcement to announce that I made a little place for announcements on stories! Please subscribe if you're interested!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680269/chapters/33917475


End file.
